FENÓMENO
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: Una noche de copas no es perjudicial, ¿verdad? Pero cuando no estas acostumbrada a ese tipo de noches, prepárate para las consecuencias.


**Hola, bienvenidos. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía ^_^**

**¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**FENÓMENO**

Miré con curiosidad mi pie desnudo. Agaché mi cabeza para un lado, luego para el otro, adelante y atrás, hasta me giré un poco para mirarlo desde otro ángulo, mientras entrecerraba los ojos por si la miopía me estaba empezando a afectar, jugándome una mala pasada; y el espanto que me llevé no se lo deseo a nadie, ni siquiera a la maldita de Tanya, la zorra inmunda, oxigenada, pelos de escoba vieja… que le coquetea a mi Edward en el trabajo.

¡TENÍA 6 DEDOS!

Miré de nuevo… tres y tres hacen seis… ¿Verdad?

—MIERDA, SOY UN FENÓMENO. —Las lágrimas empezaron a amontonarse en mis ojos—. ¡SOY UN FENÓMENO! —Mil ideas pasaron por mi cabeza en un solo segundo, ideas de cómo eliminar a ese maldito dedo que en cuestión de horas había aparecido; en la tarde, cuando salí, no estaba. Seguro apareció cuando ese enorme tipo en la pista de baile me pisó.

—Edward —grité, con todo el pánico impreso en mi vos, sin dejar de mirar a mi pie—. Edward —grité nuevamente. Él llego apresurado hasta donde estaba yo.

—¿Qué pasó, amor? —Se notaba realmente preocupado.

—Edward, tengo seis dedos. —Las lágrimas no paraban de caer, humedeciendo mi rostro y corriéndome el maquillaje, mientras estiraba mi miembro para que lo mirara.

—_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, seis…_ —Los conté mentalmente.

No, no podía ser. Vamos de nuevo.

—_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, seis…_ —conté de nuevo.

Con todo el pavor recorriendo mi cuerpo, y con el temor de que Edward me dejara porque tenia seis dedos me tire desconsolada a la cama, hundiéndome entre las almohadas, escondiendo mi desventura y vergüenza.

Pero lo que vino después no me lo esperaba, Edward se empezó a carcajear a todo pulmón, y poco le faltó para arrastrarse por el suelo.

—Vete, Edward, vete… No necesito de tus burlas, sé que soy un fenómeno, y ya no me amas. —Mi voz salió rasposa y empañada por el efecto del alcohol en mi lengua.

Edward por supuesto no había tomado ni una sola copa, a pesar de que era nuestro aniversario de dos años de casados; las tres botellas nos las habíamos acabado entre Alice, Rose y yo, hasta Emmet y Jasper habían tomado unas cuantas, pero mi Edward, simplemente se negó diciendo que tenia que ser responsable, que tenia que conducir y ni modo de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

¡DIOS! Ya no le podía decir _mi Edward_, ya no lo era desde ese momento, sus risas me confirmaban mi gran temor… ¡ME ABANDONARÍA! por tener seis dedos.

—Pero, amor…

—Pero nada —grité, escuchando como trataba de contener la risa. Sentí como un lado de la cama se hundía y sus manos empezaron a acariciar mi espalda y mi cabello—. No me toques. —Me sacudí su mano. Amaba que me tocara, su rose me encendía, pero no podía permitir que se burlara de mí; y aparte, no podía permitir que estuviera obligado a permanecer al lado de un fenómeno como yo, lo amaba demasiado y no quería condenarlo a una vida así—. Vete —repetí. Seguía sin moverse, ni un ápice—. ¡VETE! —dije, alzando mi voz mientras me levantaba para poderlo empujar fuera de mi cuarto, lo llevé con dificultad hasta la puerta pero mis fuerzas se agotaron antes de hacer que traspasara el umbral. Me rendí y quise regresar a la cama, pero caí en cuenta de que todo estaba moviéndose ¡Dios, un temblor! Me paralicé al instante agarrándome fuertemente de mi Edward… me patee mentalmente, reprendiéndome de que ya no le debía decir _mi Edward_.

—No, mejor no te vayas, esperemos a que acabe el temblor y después te vas. —Hice un puchero, tratando de contener las demás lagrimas de miedo que se regaban por mi cara, los temblores me daban pánico… recordé que cuando era niña hubo un temblor que hizo que la luz se fuera y desde eso quedé prácticamente traumada, juro que vi unos ojos rojos que me miraban muy de cerca. Por inercia cerré los míos y sentí como Edward me abrazaba.

—Ay, Bella. —Risitas salieron de su pecho—. Ven, vamos a que te acueste. Hay que dormir, mañana será otro día —dijo, mientras sentía como me tomaba en sus brazos para alzarme. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con el lindo color de su mirada, ese verde hermoso que me recordaba al mismo paraíso, esos mismos ojos que me hipnotizaron la primera vez que me topé con ellos.

—No Edward, espera que pase el temblor y… —Llevé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, aferrándome a él y pasando delicadamente mis manos por su cabello, tal vez sería la última vez que me permitía hacer eso, amaba hacerlo, podía perderme por horas en la textura de sus hebras, su color, su olor. Suspiré profundo antes de continuar—. Y después si me puedes dejar. —El dolor en mi pecho al decir esas palabras fue insoportable, no podía y no quería hacerme a la idea de una vida sin el amor de mi vida; y aparte, no entendía como podía mantener la calma él en medio de esta situación, nunca había sentido un temblor tan largo, no sabia como no entraba en pánico, de un momento a otro el edificio se podía caer, dejándonos entre miles de escombros.

—Tú no te preocupes por nada, nada va a pasarte mientras yo esté aquí.

—Lo se, por eso espera a que pase, Edward. Y de ahí si me puedes abandonar a mi suerte —dije con tristeza, en medio de un puchero. Él era mi superhéroe, con él me sentía invencible, protegida, a salvo de todos los desastres. Se rió de nuevo, para después mirarme con ternura, con un brillo mágico, con esa mirada que yo conocía tan bien, una mirada que solo la tenia cuando nuestros ojos se conectaban o lo encontraba distraído, y cuando le preguntaba que en que pensaba, me decía que pensaba en mi… una mirada de amor. Mi corazón dio un brinco ante ello…

—No te voy a dejar nunca mi vida, siempre me tendrás para ti.

—¿Aunque sea un fenómeno? —Pregunte con temor. Sonrió de lado, derritiendo todo en mi interior.

—Si, aunque seas un fenómeno— deshizo la cama y me arropó entre las cobijas mientras se acurrucaba a mi lado.

—Edward, ¿me amas? —pregunté, a estas alturas las preguntas me salían sin siquiera pensarlas con anticipación. Me limpió el rostro con sus manos, dándome cuenta de que había dejado de llorar y solo débiles hipidos salían de mi pecho.

—Si, te amo. Mas que a mi propia vida. —Sonreí.

—¿Y me amas aunque tenga seis dedos? —rió mientras negaba con la cabeza, incrédulo.

—Si, te amo, y amo a ese sexto dedo sexy tuyo. —dijo sonriendo antes de acercar sus labios a los míos—. Ahora duerme. —Susurró en mi oído. Sonreí más y me apegué más a él, pasando mi pierna por encima de él, akoalandome* mientras me entregaba a mi Morfeo personal, a mi MorfeCullen* dichosa de que aunque fuera un fenómeno _mi Edward_ siempre me amaría.

* * *

***Akoalar: según el diccionario de la real academia de la lengua española… jaja OK, NO . … dícese de la acción que hacen lo koalas al abrazarse tan fuertemente contra los árboles.**

***MorfeCullen: es mi Morfeo personal jaja combinación entre Morfeo y Cullen . mi dios del sueño… se lo presté a Bella jajaja**

* * *

**Este OS es un regalito para mi queridísima Ani, que está de cumpleañera. Espero que te haya gustado, soy mala para los regalos pero te lo hice con mucho amor ****

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Algún comentario? ****

**Les cuento que eso de los 6 dedos me pasó a mí. See, búrlense de mi jajaja tienen derecho :P justo el sábado pasado en la madrugada . y no estaba con tragos encima… solo para que quedemos claros :D es algo que quera compartir, con lo cual espero hayan disfrutado y les haya sacado así sea una mueca de alegría ;)**

**Gracias a mi Vicko, que estuvo ese día hablando conmigo y ayudó de cierta manera en este proyecto. Te amito…**

**Gracias por leer**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


End file.
